See you!
by LadyNightLOrd1697
Summary: I'll see Ging again! I promise you Gon! We'll become hunters and find Ging, I'll do whatever it takes to see you again!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Lauraceae Freecs

age: 16

Hair color: Chocolate Brown

Eyes color: sky blue

Blood type: O

Personality: Kind, caring, protective, lovable and brave

Skills: Knife thrower, Gatherer and Harvester

Goal: Find Ging


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Past X Goodbyes

It's been almost seven years when I arrived at this peaceful island, beads of sweat were slowly forming on my chin but I ignored them. The sky was beautiful, and the water was clear. The plants and flowers are healthy; the people are so hardworking and kind. There's no place like home…

This is my type of paradise; I lay on the ground with my chocolate brown hair sprawled messily on the grass. The birds flew freely in the sky; my sky blue eyes were hazily watching the clouds counting them. I yawned loudly then closed my eyes.

I yelped out loudly when I felt a head slam down on my chest, I opened my eyes to see a boy in the age of 12 with dark green gravity-defying hair. He smiled happily at me and I did the same. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him turn.

"Nee-Chan! Nee-Chan! Did you find it?!" The little tyke asked me happily, I sighed out and shook my head.

I heard him frown and I chuckled at him and I started combing my fingers through his hair.

"Did you catch the Lord of the Lake, Gon?" He shook his head and together we lay here in silence. At this rate we'll never be able to become Hunters. We only have a week left before the exam. The sky was getting dark; I slowly pulled myself up then help Gon stand.

I took my basket then held out my hand for Gon, he lifted his little hand and grasped mine tightly. We walked back home, we both inhaled the delicious aroma surrounding the house. I opened the door and greeted Grandma politely.

"Grandma, like you've requested…" I said gently and took out some special herbs from the basket. He smiled at me; she puts them inside a huge jar. I followed Gon towards the Kitchen and ran over to the stove. I opened the cover of the pot then smelled the delicious stew.

I looked behind me and saw Gon preparing the table; we head footsteps coming this way. A woman with light brown hair is smiling at us. We ran over to her then embraced her.

"Hi Mito-san!" Gon jumped at her and embraced his aunt with all his might; I chuckled at the scene and embraced the two of them.

"Gon…Go wash up for dinner…" Mito-san said to the little Tyke, he nodded and ran off to the Bath. I lifted my head slowly, she cupped my face lovingly and I smiled at her.

"Lauraceae…Go wash up too…" she said gently, I nodded then went up to my room. I took a quick shower then changed into a White puffed sleeve dress that falls on my knees, I returned to the dining area and see that everyone was already there.

I sat on my chair, we ate silently Gon and I didn't bother to talk about our quest, after dinner we all went to bed. I couldn't sleep or even close my eyes, my mind was still running, all I can think right now is getting that forbidden flower.

Mito-san said days ago that I can only take the Hunter exams if I get the Forbidden flower; they said that it's hidden in the dangerous part of the forest. Some say its suicide to get the flower but I don't care. I made a promise long time ago…

I was at the verge of sleep when I heard footsteps above the ceiling, I shooked my head then chuckled. I went over to the window then climbed up to the roof. Gon sat there while watching the moon shining at the sky; I sat beside the tyke then laid my back slowly.

"Just love the stars…" I sad while yawning, Gon suddenly lay down then we both sighed.

"Hey Laura?" I groggily glanced at the kid with a sleepy smile.

"What Gon?"

"We're going to be hunters like dad…Right?" He asked with hopeful eyes, I nodded then returned my attention to the stars.

"Yeah Gon, we are going to be hunters like Ging…We're going to be the bests hunters in the whole wide world." Gon giggled excitedly and we both closed our eyes, it seems that we won't be sleeping on our beds tonight.

~ The Next day~

We woke up early in the morning; as usual we ate breakfast then did our chores. After that we started doing our Quest. Gon and I parted our ways and wished ourselves with luck that we may find and catch what we're looking for.

I picked every herb and wild flowers that I see, the animals didn't harm me. Was walking in the path when-

"Hmm…Interesting…." I muttered I felt something tingling down my spine; I followed where my instincts took me and I ended up into the deeper part of the forest. It was getting darker and foggier; I couldn't even see my hands in front of me.

I carefully walked in case there are any traps around; I took out my dagger if ever something tries to attack me. I stopped my tracks when I have this heavy feeling in my chest.

"What is this…..I…I can't even…." I stepped back when everything started to become fuzzier, my eyes seemed blurry and can hears weird things like whispering…

"I'm so-"I slumped down on the ground then everything started to become dark.

~ ? P.O.V. ~

What a pain…

I know Ging told me to look after those two but I can't believe she fell for that, I jumped down the hollow tree and kneel to examine if her condition is getting worse. I sighed in relief when nothing bad happened to her; I carried her in a bridal style then took her somewhere safe.

I sat her down carefully on a tree; I took away the dagger away from her then unsheathe it slowly. It was silver, it seems that Ging's little girl over is interested in blades…I placed it beside her then waited to make sure she is safe.

I turned my head when I heard someone whistling, I jumped up at the trees then watched as some kind of delivery guys ran towards the girl. I think this is my que to leave…

~ Lauraceae's P.O.V. ~

I felt someone shaking me; I opened my eyes to see Mr. Ross and Mr. Vurdict. They had worried expressions written all over their face. I squinted my eyes then both of them help me stand up.

"What happened Lauraceae? " One of them asks, I lifted my hand then cupped my cheek. I was just walking in the deeper part of the forest and now I'm here….I wonder…What happened…

I explained to them what happened, they both escorted me home and I decide to take a rest. As the day go by Gon arrived home, it was clear that he wasn't able to catch the lord of the lake yet.

It was the same yesterday but….I was so close!

~ Days Later ~

I did the best I can but I kept ending up blacking out, that thing is playing with me by using some kind of toxic gas. It makes its opponent Dizzy so their prey will faint; after that either the creature will kill their prey or eat them. I wonder who kept on saving me…

I was outside the house practicing throwing knifes, some kind of target practice if you ask me. I'm kind of good at this for quite some time now, I need to protect myself. If I need to become a hunter then I learn how to fight. I closed my eyes and formed another knife on my hands, I was about throw throw it but I heard the door open.

Mito-san went outside the house carrying the laundry basket, I decoded to help her and realized that her eyes were filled with annoyance. I was about to hang the wet blanket but she grabbed my wrists.

"The fisherman said that you kept on passing out six days straight…" She said with a tint of care in her eyes, I shooked my head and continued on hanging the wet laundry.

"I was doing my best to get the Forbidden flower for you Aunt Mito…" She gritted her teeth and turned away from me.

"Why are you doing this…?"

"Doing What Aunt Mito?" She faced me, tears were forming in her eyes but she kept them from rolling down on her cheeks. Her hands were clenching as if she was about to punch me.

" Laura….Ging left….Ging left my sister and Gon…..Ging left them because he wanted to become a hunter….He left you with me….He didn't…He didn't come back for my sister and Gon…Why are you so…So…Much….Much like him? Why can't you give up already Laura?" I gulped and lick my dry lips, I sighed heavily ready to tell her what Gon and I feel.

"Aunt Mito….Gon and I want to become hunters…We promised each other that we'll become hunters so we could see Ging again…" Mito-san was already shaking in anger and fear, I took a step forward towering me.

"But why?"

"I owe Ging so much Mito-san and Gon wants to see Ging…Because. He wants to meet his father!" She couldn't handle it anymore; she stormed inside the house feeling her sadness swelling on her chest. I carried on with my wok until there was nothing left on the basket.

I need to become a hunter…

I owe Ging so much…

In return…I'll help Gon reunite with Ging…

~ Flash back ~

 _It's getting colder any minute, the rain is getting stronger. Every one ignored me, well it's normal to ignore a poor girl like me in Meteor city. My stomach was grumbling and demanded food but it seems I have nothing. I wanted to cry but I want to be strong._

 _My body shivered violently, I just want to go home…._

 _I want to go home…_

 _I want my mommy and daddy…._

 _I'm an orphan, two weeks ago I escaped from a group of child laborers, and they kidnap children at the orphanage and force them to work. I was lucky to leave those demons. I was whipped, burned and bruised._

 _This is my freedom, I want it…And now I have it…_

 _I held something in my hands; I unclasped my fingers then smiled at the toy animal that my friends gave me back at the orphanage. I closed my eyes then pressed it against my hands. I felt another toy appear on my hands._

 _There were two toys now…_

 _I smiled then played to lift my spirits up, I have this skill ever since I was at the orphanage. The one who took care of us told me that I have a kind of skill…..I forgot what it was called…_

 _I think it was nen…_

 _Anyways I noticed that I can't feel the rain hitting on my shoulders anymore, I looked up and saw a man wearing a trench coat. I scrambled away in fear and tried to run._

 _"Whoa! Whoa! Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" I threw my toy at his face but he reacted quickly, he examined the toy and smiled as if he was amused._

 _"Look, I'm not going to hurt you okay?" he said while raising his hands up, I stood up carefully then watch him if he'll do something funny. For a second I trusted him then shrugged my shoulders. He went closer and gave me my toy; I slowly took it away from him then yelped when he grabbed my wrist._

 _He made me open my hand then examined my palm as if he was a palm reader._

 _"Hmm…Interesting…"_

 _I pulled away from him then watched as he smiled warmly at me, I blushed then looked away from him._

 _"Say…Are you hungry? I know a place wherein you can eat…There's a lot of food!" He said while offering me a hand. I stood up and we both ended up at a hotel._

 _He took me a bath, gave me clothes, fed me lots and lots of food then let me sleep on a very warm and comfortable bed. I was very happy…_

 _"Ging…Why are you…Why are you doing this?" I asked him, he was on the opposite side of the table slicing his steak. He stop what he was doing and read face expression, tears slowly fell down my face and into my mushroom soup._

 _"I did it because you needed help…." I felt a hand on top of my head, I blushed and wiped away my tears._

 _"But why? No one wanted to help me….But you…There must be a reason why…" I asked him again, he sighed deeply then smiled fatherly again._

 _"I told you…You need help…Oh yeah! How stupid of me! I didn't ask what your name is!" he said with his twinkling eyes, I gasped then eyed my soup again. nI lifted my head then noticed the flower set on the flower vase…_

 _"What flower is that?" I asked, it was beautiful and it gives me a good feeling as if it's some sort of herb…_

 _"Ah…It's called a Lauraceae, I kind of love those flowers. They give you-"_

 _"Lauraceae…"_

 _"Huh?" He blinked in confusion; I held out my hand and smiled at him brightly._

 _"My name is Lauraceae!" He took my hand and shook it carefully, he smiled and we proceeded on eating our dinner._

 _We travel for weeks and he told me about my power, he said that I'm using nen and he was surprised to see that I'm unaware of that. Days stretched to weeks and weeks turned to months, he taught me how to throw knives and promised that he'd train me when I become older._

 _We went to a certain place called Whale island and sent me to a cute house not far from the market, he told me that…_

 _"I want you to go there and give this letter to someone to that house. I'll be back, Oh! And Lauraceae?" I turned to him and he suddenly gave me a hug. I embraced him back and ruffled my hair._

 _"Thank you…" he said as he kissed my forehead._

 _"I'll meet you later, Okay?" He walked towards the market and I ran towards the house. I knocked at the door and a woman in her mid-twenties poked her head out and smiled at me._

 _"Oh hello there…How are you little girl? Do you need something?" She asked me, I shook my head and gave her the letter. She blinked at me and opened it; after she read it she clenched the letter and looked down at me._

 _"Ging…You…I swear…." She muttered angrily, I tried to ignore her but something made me wonder in interest. She sighed deeply then pulled me into a hug, I gasped then looked up to her, and she just smiled and dragged me inside the house._

 _She provided me some snack and talked about my adventures with Ging, she laughed at my embarrassing moments and I realized that it was getting late._

 _I wonder how Ging is holding up…_

 _The woman's name was Mito Freecs, later on a kind old woman entered the house and I introduced myself to her, I helped with the household chores then realized that Ging must be waiting for me._

 _Mito told me to stay but I wanted to go back to where Ging and I were about to meet, she sadly smiled and nodded_

 _"It's nice meeting you! I'll be back!" I ran out of the house and into the market, Ging wasn't there. I waited at the bench until it was getting dark. I felt tears slowly forming in my eyes and felt a bit cold._

 _"Ging…Where are you…You promised that you'd meet me here…"_

 _Ging…_

 _Where are you? It's so scary out here…_

 _I decided to run back at the house, it was getting colder. Mito let me enter the house and feed me dinner._

 _"Aunt Mito! Who's that?!" I glanced back and saw a little boy with dark green gravity-defying hair, I wanted to drop my soup when I realized that he looks exactly like my Ging._

 _" Oh! Gon…Welcome home, this is Lauraceae…She will be staying with us for a while…Gon…Why don't you go upstairs and prepare the guest room, I'm sure that Lauraceae here is tired…" Gon eyed me head to toe and smiled; he nodded at his aunt and bolted upstairs._

 _Ging didn't come back for me…_

 _But…_

 _I wonder what happened to Ging, he said that we'd go to York new. I curled into a ball then leaned my chin on my knees, I closed my eyes and tried to think about happy thoughts._

 _Ging and I used to go to the park and play, later on we would buy some clothes, toys and some knives. He thought me how to make them sharper, I didn't really need to buy more of them since I'm able to make another one. He was like a father that I never had, I feel so safe and happy around him._

 _I'll wait a little longer..._

 _The moon was bright now, and the alleyway was darker._

 _" Ging...Where are you?" I asked again then felt a pair of eyes watching me, I stood up and took a fighting stance. Footsteps echoed in the dark, I was about to throw a knife at the thing but it turned out to be the little boy with gravity-defying hair._

 _His eyes were calm and so innocent, I lowered my knife and put it back at my pouch, he had a fishing rod n his hand. That's funny..._

 _He looks exactly like..._

 _" Ging..?" I went closer to the boy and he smiled at me brightly._

 _" Hi! I'm Gon! What are you doing here? You look new around here!" He said happily, I wanted to go hug the little boy but I restrained myself and kneel down on his level. He tilted his head at the side and this made me blush deeper, he really is cute! A younger version of Ging! Did he come here to take me to Ging? Or maybe Ging is playing tricks with me..._

 _" So...What are you doing out here Gon? It's late...?" I asked him curiously._

 _" Mito-San told me fishes come out at dark! I wanted to fish! But it seems that I wasn't able to catch one..." he slumped down on his shoulders and he puffed out some air, I giggled then ruffled his hair. Lifted up his head and saw his cheeks slowly turning pink._

 _" Mito-san? Oh right! I met her a few hours ago!" He smiled brightly again then pulled my arm, I wanted to yank away from him but something inside of me wanted to trust him._

 _We both returned to the house and the two women gladly took me in again, they fed me a lot of food and I wondered how Ging is doing again. It was like a buffet and I loved her food! we told stories about what happened today, this is the feeling of having a family again, right? Just like I was with Ging..._

 _After dinner Gon and I played some more, Mito-san prepared me a room and there I slept soundly and safely._

 _The next day woke up then went to the market hoping that Ging would come back, this went on for . Mito-san was getting worried about me, she tried to convince that Ging left me but I didn't believed her. Ging would never leave me...He said we'd be together...I need to be strong for him, I should never show any tears!_

 _I decide to study about some herbs and remedies, it made me forget about my sadness. Gon and I would play outside, we even late so we could catch some fish. Ging's son is so much like him. This made me thought about Ging's wife, I wonder what happened to her but I don't want to pry._

 _Gon's first fish was a Sardine, I cheered for him and we made Mito-san cook it for dinner._

 _One year passed and he didn't come back for me, Gon grew a bit taller, we both became inseparable like we're siblings. I grew attache to the Freecs family, they accepted, love and cherished me. I want to stay here forever with them, I also hope that Ging would be back..._

 _Mito-san told me the story of Gon, Ging left him to take the hunter exams. This made me interested about it, hunters are powerful people. I told Gon about it and he seems to be interested. He improved his fishing skills while I improved myself with throwing knives._

 _I turned 10, I studied more and started harvesting herbs, wild flowers and fruits. Mito-san said it would be nice if I train to become a home nurse or a midwife, I was more focused on becoming a healer. I didn't really ant to become a doctor since it's too much. Gon was also now able to catch bigger fishes this time, I was very proud of him._

 _Two years later Gon returned home wounded, he told me he was saved by a man named Kite, and told him that his teacher is Ging. I wanted to meet this guy all of the sudden but Gon also told me he was searching for Ging. this made me more determined!_

 _I'm going to find Ging! And make Gon reunite with his dad!_

~ Flash back end~

I smiled at the memory, I finally threw the knife and it pierced through the bulls eye. I mentally cheered for myself then decided to go get the Forbidden flower. I'll what ever it takes to take it back here! I only have a one day left!

I took my basket then ran towards the forest, I walked to the fog then closed my eyes.

Focus...

Focus...

I heard someone growl, I then formed a knife on my hand then threw it to where the sound was. I heard it screech in pain then noticed that the fog was fading away, I gasped when the thing that was a giant carnivorous flower! It slumped down on the ground dead, I walked closer to it then created another knife on my hand in case the monster tries to eat me.

Something was dripping down it's throat, I pulled the knife away from the it's neck and yellow gooey blood flow out from the wound. I fingered it then brought my pointed to my nose, it made me a bit dizzy all of the sudden. This must be the thing that makes me faint, I took out a big bottle and collected it in case i might need it.

" This is the forbidden flower...I...I got it!" I stood up then jumped the air in delight.

" I'm going to be a hunter! 'm going to be a hunter!" I happily twirled around, I kneel down on the ground and started dragging the huge forbidden flower. I didn't expect this carnivorous flower would be it, I imagined it would be something beautiful...

But oh well...

I was now at the market, a lot of people gasped when they saw what I was carrying. I saw Gon there with a big smile plastered on his face, My eyes widened when I saw that he was able to catch the Lord of the lake. I dropped the huge flower and ran towards the little tyke. I carried him in my arms and twirled around with happiness.

" we're going to be hunters Gon! We're going to be hunters!" I said happily, we both laughed when we both landed on our butts.

Mito-san walked over to us teary eyed.

" Mito-san! You promised that we'll become hunters if we catch the flower and the lord of the lake!" Gon said with his eyes shining brightly, at first she hesitated. Gon and I glanced each other a smile.

" We'll become great hunters!" We both ran towards the house, the two of us prepared for the exam tomorrow. I packed my dresses and pants on my satchel, I put my kunais, daggers.

" Gon! Take a look at this!" I took out the bottle of goo that I got from the forbidden flower, he sniffed it and also fainted but I held him in my arms then shook him lightly. He opened his eyes then smiled.

" Cool! Where did you get that onee-Chan?" He asked me.

" I got it from the forbidden flower, I also planned on trying to fix it with the other herbs and try to create anesthesia or some sleeping pills out of it! Who knows Gon? I might make it useful in the future!" I said happily, he nodded. We continued packing our stuff until Mito-san entered the room with such anxious eyes.

" Gon...Laura...are you really sure about this?" She asked us, we both nodded at her.

" But your father abandoned you when you were still young to become a hunter...Laura...Ging left you here...Because he thinks you're a burden!" Mito-san tried to hit me but I just smiled at her, my eyes were brimming with happiness.

" He chose to become a hunter than raising you both!" She clenched her fist, Gon was still preparing his clothes. I helped him by fixing the things inside the bag inn proper order.

" We know that Mito-san...It's amazing right?" Mito-san gasped, we both turned our heads towards hers and smiled assuring her we'll be both okay.

" He was willing to become a hunter! He left us because he wants to become one!" Gon raised his voice in happiness but Mito-san's face faded into a worried expression.

" It's a dangerous job! You both might lose your lives! You both don't understand! You could die!"

" We know that we're young Mito-san...But..." I stood up with a determined look on my face.

" We want to know why being a hunter is important to dad!" Gon finished on what I was about to say, I smiled at him and noticed Mito-san was smirking at us.

" You two...You are like your father Gon..." Mito-san left us on our room, this is it!

~ The next day ~

All of us ate breakfast went out of the house, i embraced grandmother then felt tears falling down her cheeks.

" You take care of Gon okay Lauraceae?" She asked me, I wiped her tears and embraced her again. She was like my own grandmother, I felt so happy around her...Gon waited for me outside, i stepped out of the house and watch as Mito-san and Gon made their pinky promise. My eyes formed tears when Mito-san pulled Gon a hug.

I joined in then hugged them both.

" You be careful okay? Laura...Look after Gon for me...Okay?" She asked me, I nodded as tears flowed down my cheeks. She took out something from her satchel back and wrapped a scarf around my neck.

" Mito-"

" Ging used that when he was about your age, I watched and stitched up the tattered ones...Try using it as a good luck charm...Okay? " I jumped at her then embraced her again.

" You're my mommy Mito-san...I love you..." I whispered in her ear, this made her sob and hug me tightly. We slowly parted and sniffled.

Everything's going to be okay Mito-san, Gon and I will come home safe after the Hunter exams. We boarded into the ship waved everyone goodbye, all of them were cheering for us. I gave them a flying kiss then waved again.

" We'll become hunters! We're going to be the greatest hunters of all time!" Gon shouted at them, when we were far from the island we heard some of them men chuckling at us. I turned my head towards them and eyed us as if we were some kind of meal.

 _Heh...Greatest hunters huh? What a laugh!_

 _A kid like him and a woman like her won't stand a chance!_

 _They should go back home to their mama!_

~ End ~


End file.
